I'm Trying
by Stephy69
Summary: An Addiction Can Rip Your Whole World Apart. And It Can Hurt The Innocent Ones...The Family
1. Chapter 1

Well, I Have THREE Ideas At The Minute And I'mma TRY And Work On Them All. One, Is JerichoxLita (I Know…No Orton. Well, Maybe An Appearance), This Is One…And My Third, Tis Top Secret At The Minute. Cause I Have No Idea What It's About xD

**Title **: I'm Trying  
**Disclaimer** : I Own Nothing. This Isn't Real. Not Even The Title Is Mine. It's From The Diamond Rio Song.**  
Pairings** : Undecided Atm. Although, OrtonxLita Will Be The FIRST Focus. MariaxNitro  
**Notes **: Erm, Ashley Won the 2004 diva search and Christy was just…emm, a cousin of Randy's who got a job.

**I'm Trying **

The locker room was dark, only a small dim light coming from the shower stalls. It was the "Diva's" locker room. She wasn't supposed to be in there, for many reasons. She was supposed to share with_ him _now that he had come back. But to be honest, the sight of him taking line after line of cocaine before a match, well it made her feel quite sick. And, in her state, she was feeling sick quite a lot, he didn't need to add to it. Also, she wasn't on the best of terms with one or two of the divas. Not that she'd _ever_ gotten along with Torrie. But now Melina and Trish had sided with that whore, she was starting to feel a little hated. Now, it wasn't that she didn't like the other divas. She considered Maria, Candice, Victoria and Ashley as her best friends. Hell, even Mickie and Lillian made it onto that list sometimes. But it was just that feeling she got. Sometimes, she felt a little...left out. They were all out doing promotions and having fun. The WWE wouldn't allow her to. Not as long as she was "Edge's bitch." She sighed as those thoughts came to her mind. The only bitch Edge had was a Pit bull Terrier called Minnie. She laughed slightly, it was ironic in a way, that they made Edge to be so...straight. And her boyfriend to be such a...pervert. Brooke Hogan ? God give me strength, she thought smiling to herself. The girl made Torrie Wilson look like a brain surgeon.

As she closed her eyes, her hand coming to rest on her stomach there was a knock at the door. Her eyes snapped open as she looked to see who it was. A small brunette peeped her head round the door, "Amy? Are you here?" Seeing she was, Maria stepped into the dark room. "Why aren't there any lights? You'll strain your eyes." She said in a motherly tone, flicking the light switch, so that the room was suddenly bright, the brightness hurting both women's eyes. Maria shuffled her way over to the red head, sitting down heavily on the bench beside her. "What's wrong?" she said, noticing her friends red, swollen eyes.

"He's at it again. The cocaine. And if he thinks I don't know about the bottle of Jack Daniels in his bag he's _very_ much mistaken. He promised me he'd stop. The day I told him I was pregnant, he** PROMISED**. What a fucking liar." Amy replied, her eyes fixated on a spot on the ground.

Maria took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around the Diva's shoulders to stop them from shaking. Her boyfriend was no angel. But at least he wasn't some coke fiend. "You want Johnny to have a word with him?" Amy scoffed. Johnny Nitro? Maria clearly had no idea what went on when Johnny 'had words' with Randy. She had come home early one night to find a rather high Johnny lying flat out on her sofa.

_**Flashback**_

_"Johnny? Johnny wake up. Maria's gunna get home before you. And she'll worry," Amy said, trying in vain to make the blonde man listen to her. With all her might, she pulled back her leg and kicked him square between the legs, hoping that would get a reaction._

_"Babe. What the fuck was that for?" said Randy, appearing from the kitchen. It seemed Cocaine had no effect on him anymore. Except the horrible increase in his sex drive he was exactly the same. As his arm snaked round her waist, Amy pulled away._

_"Don't fucking touch me right now. Get this asshole off my couch and maybe then we can talk."_

_She was never sure what happened to Johnny that night. All she knew was that Randy never came to bed and Maria seemed ok with Johnny the next day._

**_End Flashback._**

"No. No it's fine," said Amy shaking her head. She didn't want to be the reason Maria found out about Johnny's little 'habit'. "I'll talk to him tonight. Not that he does much talking."

Maria giggled. "Lucky you." She smiled as the red head bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, so maybe I am lucky. I think I should go see him." Amy smiled, standing up. "Maria. Word of warning. NEVER get pregnant. EVER." She laughed putting her hand on her slightly rounded stomach and walking towards the door.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," said Maria, picking at her nail extensions. "Me and Johnny…we're, well we're GOING to try for a baby." Amy smiled. "It's just, I figured you could help me."

"Help you get pregnant? Maria, it's JOHNNY who needs to do that."

"No. I mean help me. You know all about the whole pregnancy thing. I mean, Candice and Ashley gave you every baby book on earth. And I know for a fact that's what keeps you occupied when you're not talking to Randy." continued Maria. "And I figured there might be some articles in those books about GETTING pregnant."

Amy smiled as she opened the door, "I'll give you them next week. Have them all. They just clutter up my room anyways." She smiled and wiggled her fingers at the Interviewer before walking out the door.

Walking along the hallway, Amy smiled watching the divas and superstars. Ashley was sitting in the food court with Edge and Jeff, talking about Rally Car Driving. Amy rolled her eyes and sat down on Ashley's lap, laughing. "Heyy Baby." she laughed, watching Jeff and Adam's eyes.

"Oh hello darling." Said Ashley holding onto her. "And where are you going?"

"To see the delightful boyfriend." she said with very little enthusiasm, removing herself from Ashley's lap and onto the chair beside her. "Seriously, you should have seen your eyes. It was like you'd never seen two female friends before."

"Not ones that call each other baby. Amy, maybe all those hormones are turning you bi." said Adam flicking a Skittle from Jeff's open packet at her.

"Better not let Randy hear you say that. Amy'll never hear the end of it." said Jeff, closing his packet grumpily. Seeing Amy's puppy dog eyes he opened the packet again, offering it to her. "Only you. Those two just waste them."

Amy smiled and took two of his sweets, before standing up, "I'll have to love you and leave you. Or Randy'll go out for his match and I wont see him till after it. And I'm really not in the mood to be hugged by him when he's all sticky…" Ashley shook her head laughing about how Amy 'Loved it really' as Amy walked away, continuing down to Randy's locker room.

She tapped the door lightly with her finger nails before stepping inside the room. "You don't need to knock. You know that." came the male voice from inside.

"I didn't want to interrupt…anything." she said biting her lip.

She saw the guilty look cross his face as he shrugged slightly, "I'm sorry. Amy I swear I'll stop just, one more chance ok? I just…I needed a pick me up. I mean, tonight, Me versus Hulk Hogan. it's a big thought. I just…needed a pick me up." He babbled, too fast for most people to comprehend, probably not realizing that he was repeating himself. Amy was used to it.

She sighed as he tried to hug her, "It's always one more chance with you. Maybe I don't want to give any more chances." She pulled herself back and looked up at him. "You sort yourself out Randy. Or I swear to god you'll never see this baby." She felt guilty almost the second she said those words as the third generation superstar began to cry instantly.

"No. No Amy I promise. Look," he said, leaving her for a moment as he began to rummage through his bag before emerging with a small, see through bag. The bag had a substantial amount of white powder in it. Grabbing the large bottle of whiskey from the bag also, he walked into the small en suite bathroom, attached to the locker room and poured both down the toilet. "See? No More."

Amy smiled and pretended she was proud of him. The truth was, she knew he could always buy more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes : Thank You So Much For The Reviews. It Was Lovely. And I See Someone Added This Story To Their Favorites. Thank Youuu x Go Mee ) I Kidd. Anyhoo, Thankies.**

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head relaxing against the cushioned seat. It wasn't the most _comfortable_ of positions but it was one of the few relaxing ones she had found. Or at least, it would have been relaxing if the seven year old brat behind her hadn't been kicking the chair beside her. The vibrations from the chair were only slight and technically it wasn't that which bothered her. It was the person in the chair that was stopping her relax. Every few seconds she would hear a loud sigh, or a low groan. She peaked open her left eye, watching the occupant of the seat. He was tense, and continuously rubbing his forehead in a way that clearly showed his stress. "What are you gunna be like with our kid?" she asked, her right eye also opening.

"Our kid wont be a brat." Randy replied taking a deep breath. "Shouldn't have flushed it all." He muttered under his breath, hoping that Amy didn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did. She punched his arm, and not all that playfully.

"If you hadn't flushed it all, you wouldn't be sitting next to me. Remember?" she said, feeling slightly guilty again, rubbing his arm where she'd punched it.

"But he's driving me mad. It's worse than Cena on Vodka," he said seriously. Amy giggled. John Cena on vodka was one of the funniest sites she had ever seen. Actually, John on any spirits was quite a funny site. The last time, he had been sitting across from her at the table, laughing his ass off at absolutely nothing. Before dancing like a total ape and then falling on his ass and being arrested by the police for indecent exposure. "Cant you ask his mom to stop him? Or at least give him into trouble?"

"Why cant you ask?"

"Cause you're a woman."

"No shit."

"She'll listen to you. She'll only flirt with me and that's not good."

"You really do think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

"You think highly of me too."

"Sometimes." A beat passed and suddenly it was back to the way they used to be. No fighting, no drugs. Just light hearted talking. "See?" Amy whispered. "It's stopped. He's sleeping. Something I should be doing." Randy smiled before pulling her over to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The rest of the flight was rather uneventful, Randy spent most of the time watching a small television, with no sound, due to the fact that he didn't want to wake Amy up. He figured he had pissed her off enough over the past few days and he really shouldn't push it any further.

After the flight, Amy found herself in the comforts of her own home. Ok, so technically it was **his** home. In _his_ hometown. But he had given her the option to move to Atlanta. She just, couldn't seem to find a reason to stay there. And so she had packed her bags and moved to St. Louis. She didn't really mind it there, not that their jobs gave them much chance to be at home, but it seemed more like home than anywhere else ever had. Maybe it had something to do with her grandmother being from there…She never really knew…and nor did she care to find out.

She dropped her bags at the door and walked up the long winding staircase without so much as a "Hold on" to Randy. Something seemed...off. When she finally reached the top of the stair case, she walked slowly into the bedroom, and started to cry. Everything was everywhere, the bed unmade, wardrobes opened, television smashed and the clothes all over the floor. She tried to call out, but the lump in her throat made it hard to speak, let alone shout. She timidly made her way round to her side of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of a small bedside table. She looked around, yet couldn't find what she was looking for. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small white music box. Crawling her way over to it, she rubbed her eyes. It was broken. She picked it up, opening it gently, although she knew no music would play. She had always used it as her jewelry box, but evidently, the jewelry had been taken. It had been her grandmothers music box, over fifty years old and broken. By some…thug.

She looked up, her eyelashes wet with tears to see Randy standing at the door, biting his lip. "Tell me you know nothing about this." She whispered, choking to say the words.

Randy looked at the ground, "Well, yes and no."

Amy took a deep breath, and without thinking, through the music box directly at him, connecting with his head. "Get the FUCK out of my house." She screamed, pointing towards the door.


End file.
